Someday
by DontNeedHelmetGotAHardHardHead
Summary: Rachel is getting married to Joe and Cammie is there to support her. A Zammie moment mostly because I couln't resist.
1. I Couldn't Wait

Cammie POV

I sat with my mother in her bedroom, watching her pace back and forth and recite every detail of the ceremony, excluding what _she_ had to do.

Because she was my mom.

Because she was just like that.

Because in her mind, her own needs paled in comparison to others'.

But I think the most likely reason she left out what she had to do was because, well, what she was doing was marrying Joe Solomon.

Yes, _the_ Joe Solomon.

And I know that although she'll never admit it, (or show any visible signs of it), she was a nervous wreck.

Because there are weddings, and then there are spy weddings. Weddings are a big deal. Two people, in eternal love, respect, and trust. So, yeah. A big deal.

But spy weddings join two _spies_ in eternal love, respect, and trust. There's no doubt in my mind that my mother and Mr. Solomon love each other beyond any rationality. And they certainly respect each other after years in the field together. But trust, trust will be tricky.

So my mother was nervous, though she was expertly hiding it.

That didn't stop me from trying to calm her down.

"Relax, mom," I said, cutting her off mid- sentence. "You love him, he loves you, you're gonna make this work." I said it as soothingly as possible.

"I know," she said smoothly, eyes or face showing no signs of distress.

But I knew the truth. "Really, mom. This'll be different than last time. Joe's not going anywhere."

She looked at me like she desperately wanted to believe me. "Cammie, we don't know for sure, you never do in this business. I just don't want…" Her breath caught in her throat. I automatically moved to comfort her, putting my arms around her neck, careful not to step on her beautiful, classic, yet simple wedding dress.

"I know, mom. I know."

We both started to walk towards the door, than into the limo, both of us fially ready for the future.

As I walked down the aisle ahead of my mom, I thought about everything this wedding would mean for my future. Would Mr. Solomon adopt me, would he want to? Would there be step siblings? Would we live in Mr. Solomon's safe house? All of these questions, and yet they were not something I could find out using the newest interrogation tactic. They could not be found out from careful research. They were the kinds of questions only time could tell the answer to, only the future could hold.

I couldn't wait.

The walk down the aisle was long and slow but finally I reached the end and slid into the front row next to Zach, who was the best man. And I just happened to be the maid of honor.

Neither of us said a word as I sat down next to him, he just wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I bit back a smile and blushed a little, but didn't do anything.

The ceremony was classic and sweet and everyone laughed and cried and "awwed" at the right moments.

Bex, Liz, and Macey were there and they all looked beautiful in their own way.

Bex, with her exotic beauty and graceful stature, looking as beautiful and lethal as a tigress.

Liz, with her adorable pixie- like looks, always smiling and light and beautiful.

Macey, with her naturally perfect features that turned heads and compared to super models and maybe even Aunt Abby.

I could never compare.

Zach, noticing the way I looked at my friends, leaned down and whispered, "You look beautiful." My heart fluttered, and I blushed yet again.

Throughout the rest of the ceremony, I noticed Zach staring intensely at my mom and Joe, looking at them with a fondness, and a ghost of a smile on his face.

After my mom and Joe kissed and everyone clapped, I saw Zach looking at me. I looked at him with a question in my eyes and he whispered in my ear, "You know, that's gonna be us someday."

Well that was it. My heart stopped, my lungs failed to get me oxygen, and my eyes widened. _Zach wanted to marry me?_

When he saw my reaction, he smirked and I started blushing furiously.

"Well it's true Gallagher Girl." My eyes were still wide as he pulled me against him. "I love you."

"Couldn't let Joe have his day, could you?" I mumbled. He chuckled softly, his breath warm on my face. "I love you too." I said as I leaned my head against his muscular chest.

And then he smiled. A real, actual smile.

I sighed.

_Someday._

**Hey fanfiction readers! My name's Angel and this is my 1****st**** fanfic. Good? Bad? Shows potential? Only a review will tell.**


	2. Someday is Today

Everything was going smoothly. The dress was everything I wanted, the cake arrived early, the entertainment was the perfect compromise for everyone at the party, and everyone was at the church on time.

Which was exactly why I was freaking out.

Shouldn't _something_ have gone wrong? I have never gone on a mission where everything went completely according to plan. There was always _something._

So why was this all so perfect?

I was at the back of the church waiting for the music to come on, and my mom walked up to me with an amused look on her face.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"You look exactly the same way I did when I married Joe," she said.

I recalled the day she got married, pacing back and forth in her room and rambling on and on. I smiled at the memory, realizing that I _did_ feel exactly the same way that she had.

That doesn't mean she has to know it.

"This is completely different," I tried to say with confidence, but the look on my face must have given me away, because she just pulled me close to her.

"Mom, why is everything going so perfectly? Shouldn't there be some kind of disaster by now? What if it's fate telling me… the marriage is going to be a disaster?" I whispered the last part, scared that saying it too loud would make it come true.

"Relax, Cammie. You love him, he loves you, you're gonna make this work." I realized that was exactly what I had told her when she was getting married.

"Now you're just repeating my words back to me," I mumbled.

"It was relevant before, it is relevant now. And sweetie, you shouldn't treat your marriage like a mission. There's no such thing as fate, because you are in control of what you do. I can see it in both of your eyes that you love each other enough to make it through anything," she said, proud that she came up with her own speech.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice.

"Lord knows he loves you crazy. I've never seen that boy care about anything except for you."

I wanted to believe it. I really did. But it all seemed too good.

"And should I be expecting any grandchildren?" I nearly choked on the breath I was taking.

_Grandchildren?_

I recomposed myself and said, "Can I be expecting any step siblings soon?"

My mom blanched. "Cameron Ann Morgan!" she cried, but she was laughing nonetheless.

"You're not going to be able to call me that for much longer," I said, still laughing.

As the reality of the statement dawned on me, I tingled with anticipation.

_You will not be able to call me that for much longer._

Cameron Ann Goode.

I got so excited, and I realized I really was in control of myself, and that there was no such thing a fate. Zach and I love each other enough to survive… well… a spy's life.

And I couldn't wait.

The procession started, the flower girls (the new 7th graders at Gallagher) in the front, my bridesmaids, (Liz, Bex, and Macey who had done everything in their ability to make this day perfect, including pulling all nighters just to debate the type of cake there would be at the reception), were in the middle, and me at the back.

As I walked out, everyone's eyes were on me. It felt so wrong. I was the girl who no one sees, the invisible one, the pavement artist. Why weren't the people staring at my beautiful bridesmaids?

But then I looked at Zach and all my insecurities faded away.

When he saw me for the first time, his eyes widened and he did a double take. The moment when he was unmasked was fleeting but I knew every spy in the room had seen it and were stifling their laughter.

I walked down the aisle alone, because there was no one to really give me up, but I didn't mind. To me, it symbolized that I could be completely independent when I needed to be.

When I reached him, he took my hand and squeezed a little, a subtle way of telling me he was excited.

I honestly do not have much of a recollection of the vows. I blame that on Zach's stare, intense, loving, and (kill me now), sexy.

Fortunately, I said "I will" at just the right time to make it seem like I wasn't completely lost in his gaze.

I purposely chose to say 'I will' instead of 'I do' because I do was for the moment, I will symbolized now and forever.

I heard the preacher say, "And now you may kiss the bride," and I leaned in to finally do what I've been wanting to for years, and I saw Zach smirking.

And I knew he was up to no good.

My prediction proved true when, just as our lips were about to touch, he pulled away a little bit and put his hands on my waist.

It took me a second to realize what was happening, but when I did, I was smiling on the inside.

Zach was dipping me movie style, just like our first kiss back when I was 15.

He kissed me, still smirking as everyone laughed, remembering the time six years ago.

I stood back up with a completely uncontrollable smile on my face.

The reception was coming to a close, as the last few people left.

Turns out, the (sort-of) disaster I was looking for was my bouquet of flowers somehow landing in the hands of my mother. Joe jokingly asked her if she was hiding anything from him, prompting her to shove her piece of cake in his face.

Another kind-of disaster was when Zach and I danced together for the first time as husband and wife, he leaned down and whispered, "Can't wait for tonight," as his finger played with some embroidery on my dress.

I blushed when I realized what he was talking about, then blushed even harder when I remembered I was in a roomful of spies who could, no doubt, hear him.

But those can hardly be considered disasters, because the party was a huge success.

As Zach and I climbed into the limo that would take us to the airport to go to our honeymoon, I remembered something that Zach had said at my mom and Joe's wedding.

"Someday is today," I said, looking at him.

Smiling with a look of adoration on his face, he pulled me against him and kissed my forehead.

'I told you so, Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes at his cocky comment, but honestly I couldn't be happier with him, the moment, and our forever together.

_Someday is today._

**I tried to have emotional moment without making it too cheesy. Any thoughts worth sharing?**


End file.
